<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfeccionismo by TitiaBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114438">Perfeccionismo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny'>TitiaBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EyesOnMJS, M/M, Markjin, Signos, jinson, markjinson, markson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Signo de Áries: “Arianos são metidos a honestos, sinceros e se acham líderes naturais. O problema é que fazem tudo ao contrário e não conseguem influenciar ninguém. Gostam de chegar a um determinado lugar e ""botar pra quebrar"". Isso faz deles ignorantes completos. Na verdade, arrumam confusão em todo lugar que passa, simplesmente porque querem fazer as coisas do seu jeito, nem que seja na base da porrada. O que vocês querem mesmo é poder. Vocês querem chegar ao poder nem que tenha que f... todos em sua volta. A sorte dos outros signos do zodíaco é que vocês nunca conseguem chegar ao poder. Falta inteligência.”<br/>Signo de Virgem: “Virginianos são metidos a perfeccionistas, observadores e detalhistas. Gostam de analisar e gerenciar tudo. Essa maldita mania faz de vocês uns burocratas insuportáveis. São uns bitolados e não tem nenhuma imaginação ou criatividade. Gostam mesmo é de tomar conta da vida dos outros. Criticam os outros, ""metem o pau"", mas não enxergam o próprio rabo. Quando as pessoas dos outros signos do zodíaco preenchem aquele maldito formulário de 15 vias carbonadas, de cinco cores diferentes, que devem ser batidos à máquina, elas não têm dúvidas. Só pode ser um virginiano que fez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfeccionismo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto EyesOnMJS.<br/>Link do projeto: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/eyesonjinson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/perfeccionismo-16263620">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jackson não sabia a encrenca que estava arrumando quando resolveu morar com seus dois namorados. Talvez se ele tivesse se atentado aos signos dos envolvidos na relação, teria percebido que a maior parte de seus dias não seriam de paz. Bom, talvez ele tivesse desistido do namoro, logo que para um ariano um tanto quanto preguiçoso, não é nada fácil conviver com um virginiano. E Jackson se apaixonou e se entregou numa relação com dois.</p><p>Mark e Jinyoung prezam muito pela ordem e limpeza da casa, o coreano até mesmo é considerado um maníaco por limpeza, e Jackson, bem… Para o chinês a louça só precisaria ser lavada quando os pratos acabassem. Mark é um pouco mais tolerante quanto a bagunça e sujeira, afinal ele também tem seus momentos de preguicinha, porém, ele sabia que o namorado loiro passava dos limites aceitáveis até para si. Jinyoung já vivia com os cabelos em pé, sempre encontrando sapatos, meias, cuecas, pratos e copos que foram espalhados pelo Wang, e o Tuan sempre tentava o acalmar antes que ele voasse no pescoço do chinês e o matasse estrangulado.</p><p>E a rotina do trisal tem sido assim desde que o loiro resolveu se juntar ao apartamento dos namorados, que antes era impecavelmente organizado e limpo. Talvez o que mais incomode ao mais velho dos três fosse a mania do chinês sempre largar sua toalha molhada em cima da cama. O castanho cansava de dizer ao mais novo para não fazer aquilo, pois, além de molhar os lençóis, ainda deixa o colchão úmido e com um cheiro nada agradável. E bem, Jackson achava que ambos estavam sendo exagerados em relação a sua bagunça.</p><p>Nenhum dos três se importavam muito com essa história de signos e suas características, não até terem que morar no mesmo apartamento. No entanto, passaram a se importar depois da terceira semana dos virginianos tendo que lidar com a personalidade “do contra” de Jackson, que claro, era apenas para causar a discórdia entre os três.</p><p>Coisas que antes os virginianos achavam até fofas em Jackson, passaram a ser irritantes e motivo de briga. Afinal, arianos gostam de fazer tudo do seu próprio jeito e bem, virginianos gostam de criticar. Tornou-se a combinação perfeita para a discórdia, mesmo que o trio se amasse profundamente e estivessem fazendo de tudo para driblar as encrencas, tornava-se praticamente impossível para o mais velho e o mais novo da relação não reclamarem do jeitinho Jackson de fazer as coisas. E Jackson nunca foi de aceitar muito bem as críticas, por mais que ele soubesse que na maioria das vezes os outros dois até tivessem alguma razão em reclamar, mas em sua cabecinha loira o seu jeito era sempre o certo.</p><p>Para o amigo mais novo dos três, Kim Yugyeom, tudo não passava de frescura e que essa nova mania do trisal de jogar a culpa das brigas nos signos é coisa de gente que não tem capacidade de admitir os próprios erros. É claro que eles não levaram o escorpiano a sério, afinal todos sabem que escorpião é o pior signo do zodíaco, sendo conhecidos por sua personalidade falsa, maliciosa, cruel, fria, mentirosa, cínica e traiçoeira. E claro que o ariano não podia aceitar uma coisa dessas, já querendo partir para uma discussão com o jovem Kim, novamente sendo criticado pelos dois virginianos que estavam presentes.</p><p>Outro amigo em comum tentou apaziguar as brigas dos três, Im Jaebum, que nunca foi de se meter nas relações alheias, foi praticamente obrigado pelo namorado, também virginiano, a socorrer a relação dos amigos. Contudo, o capricorniano não foi levado a sério, afinal quem acreditaria em um capricorniano? Ainda mais sabendo que são metidos a politicamente corretos, falsos e uns completos safados. A resposta do trisal foi a mesma, não acreditar no Im.</p><p>Com quase um ano morando juntos e os virginianos não tendo matado Jackson por sua mania de bagunçar a casa toda, principalmente depois de voltar do trabalho, os amigos decidiram apenas observar as brigas junto a um grande balde de pipoca e esperar que eles se resolvessem sozinhos, o que geralmente acabava com os três isolados no quarto em noites longas e com direito a muitas piadas dos amigos no dia seguinte por conta das marcas.</p><p>Contudo, se tinha alguém que realmente torcia para que o relacionamento do trisal desse certo, esse “alguém” eram as mães dos três jovens. Afinal os três ficam insuportáveis quando separados, chegando até sentir falta dos motivos das brigas e também, elas já estavam cansadas de ficarem esperando seus filhos tomarem um rumo na vida e terem sua própria família. Os pais dos garotos até se juntavam para rir das besteira dos filhos, afinal ali ninguém acreditava nessa baboseira toda de signos, e Yugyeom os considera pessoas sensatas por isso, já que em seu ponto de vista, tudo aquilo não passava de uma grande bobagem. Definitivamente o garoto de cabelos negros, nascido nos últimos dias do signo de escorpião e que namora um taurino, esperava que seus hyung notassem o quão ridículos estavam sendo e parassem de passar vergonha. Afinal, o taurino o havia ensinado que tudo era uma questão de chegar a um acordo e manter sua palavra quanto ao combinado. Porém, o Kim sabia que o trisal não o escutaria e muito menos escutariam um taurino, signo conhecido por sua futilidade e teimosia, e bem, o escorpiano concordava que o tailandês é, de fato, muito teimoso, porém, para si não tinha relação alguma com o signo.</p><p>Talvez um dia os dois virginianos se cansem de reclamar do ariano, ou talvez, Jackson se canse de ouvir os outros dois reclamarem e comece a ser um pouco mais organizado, apenas para evitar a falação, afinal, eles se amam e todo mundo tem que ceder um pouco em prol da boa convivência e do amor. E tudo o que os amigos e familiares dos três podiam fazer é rezar para que isso acontecesse logo! Até porque, nem tudo é culpa dos signos, principalmente para aqueles que nem acreditam nisso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>